Clavo que Saca otro Clavo
by Go men123
Summary: mi primer song-fic, no tengo mucho que decir, solo lean y comenten por favor,   YamaxHaruxGoku  : gokudera no participa mucho, Tristeza...demasiada


Hola! Bueno pues primero aviso que este es mi primer song-fic, así que pido comprensión por algún error, aunque También acepto mis errores, bien eso sería todo, agradezco a todos por leer el fic, y agradezco más por dejar sus reviews

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**

_**Paty Cantú **_

_**Clavo que saca otro clavo**_

_**Ya lo sabía  
>Tu alma rota, tu biografía, de amor<br>**_

Aquí estamos sentados en la sala frente a frente, yo te sonrió, tú me respondes pero tu sonrisa es forzada yo lo sé…

-Yamamoto-kun… -murmuras yo solo te sonrió mas ampliamente y cierro mis ojos para que no veas mi tristeza en ellos…

_**Me lo advertías  
>no hay sincronía, fue cosa mía<br>La fantasía. De enamorarte algún día yo  
><strong>_

Estamos igual sé que me miras con lastima, tú me lo decías, pero yo…. Solo creí que esto podía ser, pero me equivoque, por más cosas que tengamos en común…..lo muestro nunca será, me duele saberlo, y sé que te duele ser la causante de mi dolor….

-T-Takeshi, te quiero. –me decías pero yo se que lo haces para quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero lo que no sabes es que con esas palabras solo me lastimas mas….

-yo te amo. –siempre te respondía, sé que no debería decírtelo, eso te lastima, a mi también, pero es lo que siento y sé que tu nunca sentirás lo mismo….

_****_**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa<strong>

Hoy…cuando creí llevar un avance en nuestra relación, me di cuenta de que todo era en vano y que nunca serias mía…..

Aunque eso lo sabíamos desde el principio, ahora recuerdo que Tsuna siempre quiso hablar conmigo ese tema, pero….yo nunca quise…. Pero no puedo estar ciego por toda mi vida…

Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que quieren pasar por mi cabeza, pero no quiero oírlas, estoy tan enfocado conmigo mismo que aprieto tu mano un poco, tú me ves espantada, yo reaccione y te miro, veo tu culpa en tus ojos…

Sonrió, es lo único que puedo hacer…..sonreír, pero no sé si pueda por mucho…..

_****_

_**Ya lo sabía  
>Que esta guerra estaba perdida<br>Perdón fue culpa mía**_

Esta vez estoy solo, acabamos de pelear, estoy encerrado en mi cuarto,

Lloro, es lo único que puedo hacer, estoy triste, porque desde un principio supe que esto no tenia final feliz, solo fue una estúpida ilusión de que lo olvidaras, y que fueras mía, pero me equivoque…. Siempre lo hago… je…sonrió tristemente, Gokudera siempre tuvo razón en que era un idiota y en eso…..

_**Yo me mentía, fue una ironía  
>La fantasía de enamórate algún día, yo<br>**_

Tus ojos están tristes, lo veo, hoy vas a verte con Sasagawa, se que hablaran de eso, te sonrió, sé que mi sonrisa es ahora más triste, y sé que esta mas gastada, ¿Cuántas veces la he usado? No lo sé…demasiadas, siempre pensé que estar en la mafia era un terror, ahora sé que tener un amor no correspondido es un infierno…..te lastimo lo sé, y también me lastimo a mi mismo…

_**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía<strong>_

Hoy por primera vez me puse a pensar en ¿Qué pensarías de mí? ¿Me odias? Porque te comprendo si lo haces, aunque ahora creo ambos tenemos algo de culpa, yo por proponértelo y tú por aceptarlo, me pregunto ¿cómo serian las cosas si no se hubieran separado? ¿Tendría una vida más miserable? Yo aun en esta situación atesoro los momentos que paso contigo, yo aun te amo pero…. ¿Y Tú? ¿Aun te gusta estar conmigo? ¿Aun me quieres? Porque aunque me duela se que nunca me vas a amar o querer como yo te quiero a ti…. Y eso me duele, no…eso…nos duele a ambos…._**  
><strong>_

_**Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo  
>Me duele y es así yo para ti<br>**_

Cada vez sales mas, me evitas, pero sigues siendo igual cuando estamos solos, tu aun no te rindes, pero no te das cuenta de que yo veo todo en ti, se que ahora tú te vez de nuevo con él, y sé que no soy nadie para impedírtelo, tal vez sí, pero no me siento con derecho, además que soy yo el que está en medio de ustedes…

_**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<br>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras<br>Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía  
><strong>_

Cuando iba hacia el despacho de Tsuna, me encontré a Dokuro, y me miro de una forma extraña había dos cosas en su mirada: Tristeza y Lastima, yo solo le sonreí y ella me volvió a mirar, fue un momento extraño, ella solo me sonríe tristemente y me dice:

-ella no te merece. –y se va yo le mire extrañado y por un momento me enfade con ella, pero luego me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde ese encuentro tu y yo vamos mejor, la ilusión ha vuelto a los dos pero se fue al caño justo hoy.

Porque hoy cuando caminábamos alegremente por el parque, lo viste, lo viste justo a el, y con otra, y aunque no me lo digas, te duele y mucho, o me di cuenta de muchas cosas que ignoraba, cosas que no quería ver, una de esas era que tu nunca lo dejarías de amar por más que hiciera para que lo olvidaras, que tú me usabas para olvidarlo, y yo te usaba para sentirme correspondido por primera vez, y que tu siempre que me besabas, siempre que lo hacíamos, siempre que estábamos juntos en lugar de verme a mí lo ves a él…..

_**Ya lo sabía aaa  
><strong>_

Lo sé, sé que no tiene caso seguir con esto, que solo nos lastimamos, yo sé que puedo supéralo, se que sufriré mucho, pero sé que si sigo a tu lado sufriré aun mas…

-Haru, tenemos que hablar. –te digo, tú me miras extrañada, y con confusión en tus ojos.

_**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
>La que amaras<br>**_

-que pasa Takeshi. –me dices yo no sé cómo empezar, pero sé lo que quiero decir.

-Haru, basta. –te digo con voz lastimera.

-¿basta que Takeshi? –me preguntas extrañada.

-¡basta todo Haru! ¿¡Que no vez la realidad? –te digo…más bien te grito, estoy harto de todo, por primera vez que se valla mi calma y mi serenidad al caño, tú me miras espantada y tus ojos se cristalizan.

-¿A-A que t-te r-refieres? –me preguntas tartamudeando para evitar llorar.

-Haru….déjalo ya, que no entiendes que nos duele, que no entiendes que me lastimas, y que te lastimas a ti misma….por favor….solo…déjalo así y vete con el…..dile….dile que lo amas y hagan las paces ¿sí? –le digo con voz quebrada tu solo me miras con tristeza y lastima.

_**Nunca seria...**_

-tú y yo sabemos que tu nunca me querrás, nunca me vas a amar como yo a ti. –te digo mientras te doy un beso en la frente y me dirijo a la puerta.

Al llegar volteo y te veo llorar silenciosamente, luego abro la puerta salgo, y dejo de ver la oscuridad, se que en verdad va a ser feliz con él, que harán las paces y que serán felices, pero… ¿Qué será de mi? ….

Tal vez debería regresar con mi padre un tiempo, si eso haría le pediría a Tsuna unas vacaciones, y de paso ¿Por qué no intentar olvidarte con otra persona como tú lo hiciste? Solo que la única diferencia es que…..yo si lo haría si te olvidaría….. Sonrió, y miro al cielo, esta es la primera sonrisa de felicidad que he dado en mucho tiempo…..

_**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**_

Ok no quedo como esperaba, pero me gusto, tal vez en un tiempo lo intente de nuevo, pero que importa porque si a ustedes no les gusto pues…. Que mal.

Porque a mi si, de hecho rara vez me gusta algo que escribo pero ese no es el punto, espero que les haiga gustado tanto como a mí,

Bueno de paso les aviso que voy a atrasarme un poquito más en mis fics, porque enlace se acerca más y mis profes me están poniendo exámenes más seguido que para prepararnos más, y ahora nos presionan que la calificación que saquemos en enlace es la que nos pondrán del 5 momento,

Además de que el día de las madres se acerca, y estoy preparando una sorpresa para mí ¡mama! Ella siempre me ha apoyado en esto de fanfiction, claro que también tengo un fic preparado para ese día.

En fin los dejo espero que dejen algún reviews y que en serio si lo dejan me digan que opinan de la historia….


End file.
